kitecospacetruckingfandomcom-20200215-history
Session Change Timers
=Session Change Timers= The session change timer is very important in pvp. You can enable it showing on your screen by pressing ESC button and going to general settings tab. It is not enabled by default, but it is a very useful timer to be able to see for pvp. Basics This timer was introduced by CCP as a way of making sure that your client and server are in-sync as to where your character is located. Events that trigger session change timer: * docking and undocking from a station * jumping through a gate * boarding or leaving ship in station, or ejecting from ship in space * losing ship in combat (i.e. you get ejected from a ship as it turns into a wreck) * joining a gang * changing roles in gang or getting new roles * getting podded * jump cloning Examples of session change timer messages: * "Just a moment while I finish gathering my senses. I'm pretty sure I can do it within 16 seconds." * "You're halfway onboard already. Please wait. Estimated time left for getting the other half aboard is 28 seconds." * "Can't do that while undocking. You should be squeezed out in 20 seconds." * "Please wait while ship is entering hangar. Scotty, the docking manager estimates 23 seconds left." Once you enable the session change timer, you will see it as a small rolling ball located on the upper left hand side corner. If you drag your mouse over it, it will tell you how many seconds it has left. Stuff not to do Being unaware of the session change timer often gets ships killed. Examples: # You have warped to a gate on which a hostiles have been spotted. While in warp, you accept an invite to join a gang. This will start a session change timer and you will not be able to jump through the gate when you land until it counts down. # You have just jumped into a system and see a big gate camp on the gate. If you start flying back towards the gate right away, it will deny you jumping back if your session change has not expired from entering the system. However, if you wait out our gate cloak and session change timer of 30 seconds, you can then race back and immediately jump through. # You have been engaged on a station and your ship blows up. You end up in a pod and try docking to station to get your pod to safety only to find that station denies you docking. In those few seconds that you kept trying the enemy locks you and kills your pod. The station denied you docking because once you left you ship, albeit involuntarily, a session change timer was triggered. This is why if you have lost a ship on a gate or a station do not attempt to jump out or dock but immediately try to warp out to a planet or a belt. Gate Cloak After jumping through a gate, your ship will get a "gate cloak" that will last for the duration of your session change timer. So every time you jump into a new system, you end up being cloaked on the other side for 30 seconds. During this cloaking effect, other parties on gate will not be able to see or target you. As you session change timer expires, your gate-cloak will drop and you will become targetable. While you are cloaked you may observe the situation around the gate and report it to your fleet commander. Once the cloak drops you have to decide what to do next: return to previous system, warp off, or go sit on the gate if it is clear. Undocking The session change timer is also very important upon undocking. Just like with gates, undocking you are granted certain period of invulnerability. If you break that period of invulnerability too early, the people sitting around station camping you will be able to target you and kill you. However if you can keep this invulnerability entire 30 seconds you will be able to successfully redock. Category: Eve 101